


Worth learning

by Nikkitosa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitosa/pseuds/Nikkitosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has to learn one very important lesson, which can only aid him in his relationship with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth learning

Name: Anthony Edward Stark  
Gender: Male  
Current Occupation: Iron Man/ philanthropist/ multimillionaire/ genius/ playboy  
Current state of mind: Idiotically stupid ass-wipe of a prick  
Relationship status: It’s complicated, ‘cus she’s as pissed as hell, and Satan ain’t picking up his damn phone  
Additional information: She threatened she’d cut my balls off and feed them to her dog if I once again arrive late to a date

/***/

It is approximately 24 hours after you decided change is needed in order to put some sanity back into that idiot’s mind. Less than twelve to figure out just what weapon of choice to use and around three to successfully get your plan into motion.  
Free of any random occupants apartment? Check.  
Currently missing boyfriend? Check.  
Handcuffs? Check.  
With a satisfied smirk you stride out of the bathroom, the thick foggy air following you like a veil that carries the scent of lavender and cherries. Your mind is buzzing gaily while your body mechanically picks up the phone and checks the time. ’23.22. Clint and Steve should have arrived by now and set the plan in motion.’ The smirk grows into a full-blown Cheshire grin.  
In the last month or so Tony developed the awful habit of making you wait – on dinners he arranged, in his office after he called you there, and generally just post-pone you for better times. He claimed he was at the brim of a ground-breaking breakthrough with the Mack collection of suits. You believed he’s brainwashed and needed a dose of a different, stronger medicine than the whiskey he’s gulping down like water when something went wrong. In the first stages of this ‘illness’ of his you lacked the notice or worry needed to prevent its development; his dazing off in the middle of a conversation, the long hours spend in the workshop, all the calls he didn’t return. You shamelessly fed yourself the lie that he’s too busy, that you shouldn’t exaggerate but help him in a way, or better yet – leave him on his own devices. ‘He’ll come round.’ you told yourself and brushed the problem away. Mistake number one: ignorance.  
After ditching you in the middle of a dinner twice so to return to the shop after his bulb lightened up, you began to worry – was he getting obsessed? Was professional help needed? Your skills of observation, apart from telling you that your boyfriend was brainwashed and loved his new toys more than acceptable, didn’t flash any warning alarms. So you took no further action. Mistake number two: self-deception.  
The final drop came when he left you waiting in a restaurant for over two hours, making the waiter give you a sad look and almost offered to call you a cab. At that point you were seeing red, so you told him to shove his sympathy down his ass. Then you went and gave Tony a run for his money by literally deafening him for what may have been an hour. Then followed the lull. No messages, no callings, no meetings, nothing. That cracked Tony’s shell and he came knocking on your door, smug and petrified at the same time. You gave him the warning from above and brushed the topic away. Mistake number three: negligence.  
You should have demanded he lock the laboratory and spend a week with you somewhere, anywhere, as long as there’s no access to the Internet. Silly you, all you asked for was for him to snap out of his stupor. Two days later you were sitting on your own in a restaurant, calmly sipping wine and planning how to make his life miserable without having to deal with police or grave-diggers.  
“It’s a good thing I’m not as unforgiving as Natasha – she’d have really fed his sack to the dog.” A sinister snicker leaves your lips as you take a last sip from the glass before depositing it to the sink.  
A glance towards the digital digits flashing from your phone makes you hum with glee and excitement. ‘They should be here any moment now.’ With that thought comes the sound of approaching footsteps.  
“God, he’s heavy!” pants Clint as he and Steve carry the unconscious Tony into the living room of your flat.  
“I hope you didn’t hurt him?” seeing your boyfriend’s motionless body for a second sobers you up.  
“Of course not! We just drugged him a little, like you asked. He was quite stunned when we came in instead of you.”  
The men carry their sleeping friend into your bedroom and let him lie on his back. Stepping to the side and allowing you to check his vitals, you nod and flash them your most dazzling smile.  
“Do we want to know what you’ll be doing with him?” Clint looks amused at the hypothesis of Stark getting his ass served on a silver plate by his own girlfriend.  
Steve is more doubtful.  
“Nothing extreme, I hope? He’ll be mad enough when he wakes up, we don’t want his death to bug our consciousness.”  
Your laugh rings and bounces off the walls.  
“Nothing like that, Cap. I’ll just teach him the very important lesson of never making your woman wait.”  
The sadistically sweet smile you flash them and the knowledge of how sexually active and creative you can be has both men gulping as their throats suddenly go dry, and their pants – tight. Stark was kind enough on more than one occasion to indulge them in the sweet little things you can do.  
“Off you go now. He should be up pretty soon.”  
With that they both leave, as the prospect of being near one very angry Tony overwhelms the possibility of getting to see his wild girlfriend having her way with him. ‘Smart boys.’  
Glancing at the sleeping male on your bed you quickly do the job over the handcuffs and pin his hands above his head, securing them around the headboard.  
Then you shed all of his clothes.

/***/

The low grunt, followed by the clatter of the cuffs and then a chain of curses has you walking back silently into your pitch-black room. The shutters are drawn down and all the lights and candles that usually fill the space with soft light are extinguished. Only the blue hue from the arc-reactor in Tony’s chest cuts at the thick shadows. Awake and angry, his first instinct is to try and get free. He doesn’t even notice his nude state for another two minutes until his wrist begin to sting due to the friction of skin against metal. Mixture of confusion, rage and worry swirl in his chocolate eyes and you take pity on him – if your places were reversed, you’d be shitting yourself right now. ‘Note to self: always keep an eye on your drink.’  
“Easy there. You’ll cut open your wrist with all this tossing and turning.” the sugary-coated voice that escapes your lips leaves a foul taste behind.  
“Y/N!” he exclaims, his eyes filled with horror.  
“I decided that castrating you will bring me no pleasure, so there has been a change in plan. As you can obviously see.”  
With normal pace you near the bed, all the meanwhile not even once breaking eye contact with your victim. Tony is dumbstruck for approximately 8 to 10 seconds. Then he gets irritated. All you do is smile sweetly and near him like a predator its prey.  
“I believe this will be more beneficial for both of us.” you purr and climb on the bed, allowing the robe to open slightly and show the nice curves of your full breasts. No bra.  
“I do not understand what all of this is about! I was there! On time!” his voice is husky and that makes your insides tingle; you love when his voice grows hoarse.  
“Where you now?” seduction has always been your greatest weapon – you could be sweet and innocent one second, and a full-blown out-of-the-house harlot in the next, depending on your mood.  
“Well, ten minutes late, but that’s not the point!”  
“Oh, you cut it down to whole ten minutes! I should be grateful. The last few times you never showed up.” only the thick sarcasm in your voice shows how hurt and angry you still are after he so obviously neglected you.  
“I was working!” it’s a poor excuse and even he understands that.  
“Well Mr Stark, I intend to show you just how bothersome it is to wait.” lust suddenly coats your system and you capture Tony’s lips in a breath-taking kiss, leaving him no time to argue.  
Tonight you’ll be the dominant one; all harsh and sour – you want to make him wriggle underneath you, frustrated and riled up. Tonight, you’ll make the infamous Tony Stark realise how important punctuality is.  
The kiss, so passionate and destructive, leaves both of you heaving and panting, with swollen lips and thickened blood. For a single moment your eyes lock with his, and in them you see the small remains of frustration getting swept away by desire. Content with yourself about the good beginning, the torture starts at his neck. The soft butterfly kisses contrast harshly against the way your teeth unexpectedly graze against the thin skin. Your tongue gingerly caresses the spot, before your lips once again close over it and you suck and bite.  
“Fuck!” Tony’s growl makes your throat go dry as his body responds perfectly to your slightly rougher ministration.  
Pulling back, you admire your work – by tomorrow the hickey will have acquired a deep blue-purplish hue and will stand out against his fair skin perfectly.  
“Y/N, what are you doing?” you just started, yet Tony’s already out of breath as his testosterone is pumping faster through his blood with each caress.  
“Shush.” you silence him with a tender and soft kiss, a small apology for what’s to come, before pulling away.  
Proceeding down his neck, you leave a path of pinkish blotches all the way down to his collarbones. Hissing and jerking, Stark suddenly realises just how immobile and hopeless he is – with his hands out of the equation and pulled over his head, he’s at your mercy. And knowing just how cruel you can get with your teasing, a thread of fear crawls underneath his heated skin – you’ll make him regret the times he left you waiting.  
Your lips and tongue follow the outlines of his collarbones before moving down his chest. Nicely build and not as heavily muscled as other men’s, Tony has the perfect physic a girl wants. And his handcuffed hands make all those muscles tauten and outline even better. Unexpectedly but naturally your mouth waters at the sight and smell of him. Tony usually holds that distinctive smell of lubricant and metal, with slight traces of musk. Now, as he obviously washed himself with greater care than usual, there’s the nice scent of a man, enriched by the ever-present musk with deep, earthy undertones. Anthony Stark smells like a living sin.  
When your full lips close over his nipple, he growls and his whole body stiffens. The temptation of letting your teeth play freely tonight is so strong that the grazing of the sharp incisors against the sensitive bud happens almost unconsciously.  
You enjoy teasing him; you always have as he’s quite responsive – even the slightest caress, if well planned, may elicit a sound approval. Tonight you are bound to make his voice go hoarse and you won’t stop until you achieve it. After paying the other nipple the same attention, you move down Tony’s chest and over his abs. Not as pronounced as Steve’s but just as impressive, you find giddy enjoyment in allowing your tongue to outline them. By now Tony’s fighting back whatever response you want to elicit from him, his teeth digging deep into his lower lip and his eyes are squeezed shut. With a slight frown and a sigh that travels over the moistened skin, making it prickle, you crawl your way up his body while by design dragging your chest over his. The satin of your robe does little to nothing to prevent the outlines of your lush body, and most importantly your hard nipples.  
“Now, now, Anthony. No need for that.” his name rolls out like a sensual purr before you pull his bottom lip from between his teeth.  
The skin is bruised and there are a few drops of ruby blood pooling over the open cut. Your tongue darts out and licks them off before you capture the lip between your own and give it a light suck. Tony’s throaty moan and the buckling of his hips make you purr like a content cat before rubbing yourself shamelessly against him.  
“You want me dead.” he pants is aggravation, as his libido seems to be picking up strength.  
“No. I want you on the verge of insanity.” your lips leave peppery kisses down his throat as your whispers get mumbled against the skin. “You’ll be so hard and aching that you won’t be able to use that big brain of yours. I’ll have you broken down to your most basic instinct, Anthony. I’ll have you hoarse and painfully hard, dripping and at the verge of combust. And when you can’t handle it any more, when your cock is hard and your sack heavy, will I begin to think about offering a relief.”  
As the words ghost over his skin, the robe opens further and your damp panties rub against his already hard member. You stop right over the glowing reactor in his chest and for a second the image of the gaping hole there flashes before your closed eyelids, but when you flutter them open the cool resolve has Tony gulping.  
The dirty talk does its job – the male’s blood is pretty much orientated completely towards his member, which quite prominently makes itself known by poking your inner thigh.  
“That’s almost worse than death.” he finally manages to say, the words coming out rasp and barely audible.  
“Payback is a bitch, dear.” you hush over the glowing disc and place a chaste kiss over it, its soft blue light illuminating your face for a second before you delve back down.  
As soon as your lips part and your playful tongue darts out dangerously close to his throbbing member, Tony’s eyes roll in the back of his head and he groans, giving in and accepting his punishment with heroic acquiescence. 

/***/

Twice. That’s how many times you were close to caving in to your own basic desires and simply riding him like cowgirl. Put you didn’t – Tony’s punishment is a form of re-education on the importance of punctuality, and he has to experience it fully before receiving anything near a release.  
As promised, you show no mercy in your teasing – you nip, bite, suck, lick, kiss and pretty much do whatever you desire with the handcuffed male’s body. And while in the beginning he was mostly grunting and hissing, now he’s moaning and panting, as you can almost see the physical pain his hard-on causes.  
His member is as hard as humanly possible by the time your lips reach it. Not shying away, and definitely not offering any initial warning, you take half of it into your warm mouth, you tongue dancing over the silky skin. Tony’s hips buckle up but you are quick enough and pull back, keeping only the tip of his head between your puffy lips.  
Looking up from under your thick eyelashes, you lock eyes with him. Tony’s chocolate pools now appear black, the irises completely gone, and there’s raw lust clouding his gaze. ‘It’s a dare.’ you realise and release the tip of his penis with a slight pop of your mouth.  
“Are you tempting me, Anthony?” you hush, the cool breath dancing over the heated flesh.  
His grunt and the movement of his hips upwards make his member enter your line of sight. ‘Cocky bastard.’ smirking, your small hand wraps around the base of his shaft and squeezes lightly.  
“Tell me what you want.”  
Licking your lips, you begin to slowly pump his length with even strokes. Whenever he tries to buckle up or change the pace, you stop moving and pull your hand away. This continues for a minute or so, before the male gives a cry of aggravation.  
“Suck me, dammit!” the hiss is malicious and dripping with fury.  
“With pleasure.” the purr gets muffled by his shout of ecstasy as your lips wrap around his pulsating member and you begin to bob your head up and down in sensual, yet shallow thrusts.  
“Deeper. Suck me deeper.” his raps voice makes your womanhood contract painfully as you don’t stay impartial to all this teasing.  
Obliging on the order, you suck him deeper. Your tongue strokes the sides of his member with slow and sensual movements, rubbing against the silky skin and successfully teasing it further.  
A deep, prominently male moan rumbles in the silence of the room, followed by the clang of metal. Pulling yourself away, you lose no time but gently graze your teeth at the side of his member, making the male shudder.  
“Do you want me to suck you more, Anthony? Do you want my mouth wrapper around your cock? Hmm?” the small peppery kisses you trail up and down the side of his length do nothing to help his current state.  
For once Tony Stark’s mind is blank. There are no digits, no machines, no schemes. Just the insatiable need to come, to feel this heavy knot in his loins gone. Yet neither your actions, nor your dirty talk help him. He hasn’t felt this empty-handed since the day he was born and had no idea what quantum physics was.  
“Will you cave in, babe? Will you plead?” your lustful lips once again wrap around the tip of his shaft and you sense how his whole being pulsates.  
“I don’t… plead.” he heaves out.  
“What a stubborn man you are.”  
Sitting up on your calves, you untie the robe and toss it aside. With only a pair of thin lacy panties on, there’s nothing left to the imagination, but either way it’s not needed. Tony can’t help but look at you – lush curves accompany the face of an angel with a devil hiding behind a pair of gorgeous eyes. He’s screwed beyond help.  
Amazed by his stamina and resolve not to beg for his release, you keep on walking over the borders of his iron resistance. Your lips once again move up and down his chest, this time accompanied by your nails that lazily drag over the sensitive skin. Stark shudders and tosses his head back with a low groan, laced with pain. A part of you wants to put an end to this, but where’s the fun in that? So instead you continue up until you reach his face. Your lips conquer his and your tongue darts out, challenging his own. Unnoticed, you straddle his middle and once his tongue wraps around yours and the chains give a low ring, you dip down your pelvis.  
Your panties are socked to the point where they may as well be a second skin. Rubbing yourself against the tip of his member has the male moaning against your mouth and his teeth gently graze over you bottom lip. The suggested dominance riles something in you and what follows next almost sends both of you over the edge – instead of teasing only the head, you drop lower and drag yourself against the full length of the rock-hard penis. This time you don’t pull away like before, but move up and then back down, the thrusts of your lower parts gaining speed and strength with each second. Panting and moaning, Tony’s hips rise to meet yours. The game prolongs for as long as he can handle it, the friction proving to be the only source of release. To his utter disappointment the second he begins to trip over the edge you abruptly pull away, breaking any contact whatsoever.  
The shot of words, most of which incomprehensible, is muted by the clash of your lips against his. Silence falls around you, disturbed only by your erratic breathing. Somewhere in the distance the honk of a car rips the night’s still air before it too melts away.  
While he falls back down from his height for a fifth time, you take the opportunity to study his hands. Pulled back and cuffed to the cold iron bars, you take notice of how red and irritated the flesh appears in the dim glow the arc-reactor provides. Gently tracing around the bruised skin, you bend down and kiss each and every patch you can reach. Then you kiss his fingers and even take the middle one in your mouth, give it a nice and long suck, before releasing it with a pop.  
Once again you move down so that you can place a kiss on his cheek, then his jaw and finally his lips. The lips you love so much; that give you so much pleasure.  
Anthony is eager and responsive, yet has already learned your methods – you’ll get him all riled up, ready and dripping, then you’ll back away. Yet the inhuman lust, the carnal desire and the irrational enjoyment that swirl within his traitorous body have him once again dangling from your well-made bait.  
The kiss is gentle, almost apologetic, and both of you delve deep and completely into it. When you pull away the small ounces of normal respiration you managed to obtain in the last few minutes have disappeared. For a second you stay there, sprawled over him, feeling and soaking in his heat as the soft buzz on the arc-reactor between your breasts tickles you. It’s serenity and utter love that settle deep into your bones, and again these feeling have you moving away and once again straddling his middle. A single kiss over his Adam’s apple is all he gets before you push your panties to the side and glide yourself down his length slowly.  
The second you have him completely in you, Tony knows he’s done for – teasing is one thing, but the act itself means that after this, his brain will most probably never be able to function coherently again if you stop.  
He knows you well enough; knows what you like to do and what not. And one of your all-time favourites is to ride him. Something about being on top, dominating for that small span of time gives you great joy while Tony gets an eyeful. Now, though, he feels a slight feeling of dread settling in him as you begin to move slowly, shyly even, up and down his shaft.  
You are a cowgirl rider – you do it fast, rough and literally bounce on him like he’s a freaking trampoline. Thankfully this time makes no exception as you set a fast, frantic and even harsh pace that has both of you contracting against the other.  
“Do you like me bouncing on you cock, Anthony?” the rotation of hips and not even a single pause made leave the said male no time to reply as his orgasm begins to crawl up his spine.  
“God, yes. Fuck!” the curse leaves his lips like a whip that spanks your across all nervous endings.  
The faster you move, the more reluctant you are to stop. It feels so good to be this full. Your own orgasm begins to claw at your skin and insists on being let wild. ‘No. Not yet. A little bit more.’ And as if fearing that the small ounces of strength you managed to collect will leave you, with a single motion you slip off his member and throw your numbing body to the side.  
“Baby, please. Please!” the words cut at the silence and your breath catches in your throat,.  
Under the blanket of hair you look at Anthony to find him covered in sweat, panting and with a pained expression on his face.  
“I’m a dick and I’m sorry I put you second and made you wait around for me. I know how mad you felt now. I got your point. Please.” spoken so fast, the words mash into each other and barely anything of what he says makes sense, but you get it.  
With shaking hands you quickly get rid of the handcuffs around his wrists, but not before your lips hush against his ear.  
“I’ll let you, but under the condition you fuck my brains out right now. Payback will get you some serious physical damage, just a fair warning.”  
“I’ll fuck you so hard that tomorrow you won’t be able to walk.” the promise in those words is the last drop in your cup.  
The cuffs barely manage to jingle at the collision with the floor before you are flipped on your stomach, with bum raised in the air and face buried in the soft pillow. In a single thrust Tony enters your awaiting folds and, showing no gentleness or mercy, begins to pound into you with vehemence and resolve that have you screaming at the top of your lungs seconds later, the ecstasy making you lightheaded.  
One. Two. Three.  
At the fourth slam you’re out. With a yell you explode like a supernova, a brightening light blinding you behind your closed lids. Moments later Anthony falls down next to you on the bed, his body immobile to the point where you open your eyes just to check whether or not he’s breathing. Noticing the ups and down of his chest you close your eyes and allow sleep to consume you.  
After such night, you hope your boyfriend learned the importance of punctuality and to never make you wait again.


End file.
